


Ascension

by Vampurr



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: DarkSparks, F/F, I’m just thinking about Natalie “wattson” paquette and her stupid little hat, Sneaky Kiss, based on the season 7 skins, fight night wattson skin, no beta reading we die like men, season 7 wraith skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: Natalie giggles as she takes her beret off, glancing up to meet the other woman’s gaze. She messes with it almost nervously in her hands, running her fingers along the cloth. “Closer?”OrWraith and Wattson share a sneaky kiss on the dropship, all thanks to Wattson’s hat.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Ascension

“Come here,” Natalie quietly croons, beckoning the other woman over. There’s mischief in her eyes and a small grin on her face. She’s planning something, but what it is, Renee couldn’t put a finger on it. 

She’s standing only a few feet away from the voidwalker as they wait on the dropship. The blonde is in her new outfit, geometric blue and gray stitched together to match the theme of the season. To say Natalie was ecstatic when she saw the new outfit had been an understatement. 

An “Oh?” escapes Renee’s lips, and she pads over to the other woman. She meets Natalie’s gaze with a curious look. She’s willing to play along. 

Renee is also wearing her outfit from the season, but she hadn’t been as excited as Natalie had been. Renee feels out of place in her own outfit; it’s too regal, too uptight, too stuffy. At least she likes the color scheme; you can never go wrong with red and black. 

Renee does miss her scarf though. 

Natalie giggles as she takes her beret off, glancing up to meet the other woman’s gaze. She messes with it almost nervously in her hands, running her fingers along the cloth. “Closer?”

Renee raised an eyebrow, but leans in. She’s still unsure what the blonde is doing until one of Natalie’s hands go up to cup her face while the other raises her beret to hide their faces from view. Her bright blue eyes look at Renee with adoration, and a big smile has sprawled across her lips before leaning in to kiss the voidwalker. 

It’s quick and chaste, but it leaves the two smiling. For that moment, it’s like they are the only two on the dropship. Natalie beams at her, and Renee returns it with a rare smile of her own. 

The blonde lowers and fixes her beret, trying her best to rebalance it correctly on her head. Her now free hand quickly finds Renee’s, and she intertwines their fingers. They’re standing side by side.

“What was that for?” Renee whispers to Natalie, now taking a moment to look around the room. It seems that everyone else is occupied; it’s unlikely that any of them saw. 

She hears the blonde giggle again, a blessed sound really, before she opens her mouth. “Just a little good luck kiss, mon amour,” Natalie replies, playfully bumping her shoulder against Renee. “You’re going to need it, I plan on showing off in my new spiffy outfit!” 

The voidwalker chuckles at that. Of course Natalie will, or the blonde was just thinking of an excuse to kiss Renee. She’s quiet for a moment as she weighs her options for replying. She eventually settles on one, and she’s soon leaning over again, brushing her nose against Natalie’s ear. Really, Renee could be sweet when she wanted to be. 

“Think you could make it two?” Renee whispers, unable to hide her growing smile. “Not for me, you know. You could use it too.” 

Natalie snorts, and she looks over to Renee with a skeptical look. The engineer then rolls her eyes, and she’s released the voidwalker’s hand to slip her beret off again. 

“As if, but I suppose another doesn’t hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Wattson’s new skin and her stupid little hat, and since I can’t draw, I thought I’d write this scene instead ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the drabble! Hit up my tumblr giraffe-lesbian if you wanna discuss darksparks headcanons or send prompts. Please, I need apex mutuals.  
> I’m also lowkey looking for a darksparks Roleplay partner...


End file.
